


Jump On Board

by NotLostAnymore



Series: low on self esteem so you run on Gasoline [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fake AH Crew, Flirting, Hospitals, M/M, Nurse Caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb's night shifts at the hospital aren't always so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump On Board

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an RT/AH Rarepairs challenge I'm doing with a friend!

“We really need to stop meeting like this.”

Practically every night shift Caleb found himself coming face to face with the same man with the same dark eyes and wicked sense of humor. Sometimes he was Mr Hullum, others he was Dr Heyman. Honestly Caleb had no idea who the man was, all he knew was that the mystery man had stumbled into the emergency room with more bullet, knife or burn wounds than any other patient he’d ever encountered. It was pretty much a running joke in the department now and somehow Caleb always ended up being the one to deal with him. His colleagues liked to give him all the crazies. He was still having nightmares about that guy with the weird face paint who’d attempted to strangle him after he tried to wipe it off so he could see the extent of the man’s facial wounds. Yeah, that hadn’t been a fun shift.

Needless to say, this well-dressed stranger was a lot more manageable. In fact his visits to the hospital were becoming so frequent that Caleb was actually starting to become rather fond of him. If a night shift passed without his handsome stranger making an appearance then he left the hospital that morning feeling disappointed. It was silly and he knew it but something about the man had just ingrained itself into Caleb’s mind and refused to be forgotten.

“Hey, you’re the one who keeps ending up at my work,” Caleb pointed out, raising an eyebrow at the patient who was calmly relaxed back on a gurney, “I’m just trying to do my job.”

A mischievous glint in the man’s eye appeared and the nurse wasn’t sure whether he should be worried or not that he found it ridiculously attractive. “Well I guess, being your patient, I’m your job right now,” he drawled, an almost cocky tone to his rich voice that sent shivers down Caleb’s spine, “So you should really be doing me.”

If anybody else had tried that line on him, Caleb probably would have just rolled his eyes and walked away. Somehow though, the guy made it work. Maybe it was just his eyes. They were pretty easy to get lost in which was something Caleb was struggling with right now.

Forcing himself to try and focus on doing his job lest one of the senior nurses see him slacking, Caleb just let out a long sigh and looked down at the man’s medical chart. “So, Mr… Demarais – really? These names are getting worse and worse each time,” he broke off, glancing back up at the man. It was totally unprofessional of him but whatever, he’d been having a long night and his curiosity about the man had been piqued. He wanted to know at least something. “Who even are you?”

For one fleeting moment Caleb worried that he’d overstepped his boundaries and he was going to have another ‘face paint guy’ situation on his hands but then the man’s face relaxed into an easy grin that caused more of a stirring in Caleb’s scrub pants than he wanted to admit. “Geoff Ramsey,” he introduced himself finally, holding out a hand. Upon shaking Caleb discovered that they were every bit as coarse and his grip was just as strong as he’d always imagined. “Leader of Fake AH.”

What the _fuck_. Caleb was pretty sure the ground had just opened beneath him because he felt like he was freefalling. He knew who the Fake AH Crew were. Everybody in Los Santos did, they had just never known who was behind the dreaded name. Now apparently Caleb did.

“Why would you tell me that?” he asked finally, frozen to the spot. Geoff didn’t seem overly worried by his reaction, in fact he seemed even more laidback than ever if it was even possible.

“’Cuz I don’t think you’re gonna tell anyone. You’re a good kid,” Geoff said decidedly, a small smile playing on his lips, “Besides, we need somebody with proper medical training on our team.”

This couldn’t be happening. This had to be a huge joke, right? There was no way his mystery man was Geoff Ramsey, the leader of the Fake AH crew. There was no way he was being offered a job with the crew… was there?

“Besides, we need to stop limiting our dates to the hospital. My bedroom’s a much better location.”

Oh Caleb was so fucking screwed.

“I hate this job anyway,” the nurse decided, ripping off his scrubs without a second thought, “You asses better at least have dental.”

**Author's Note:**

> If there's a specific RT/AH rarepair you want me to write, drop me a message on my tumblr: sledgeroe.


End file.
